My Lover, My Nightmare
by Alice Forsythe
Summary: Amu runs out of her high school crying cause her first crush already has a girlfriend! She almost gets hit by a car and then she comes back to reality and hits the guy into his car! She is forst to be his maid for the rest of the year and must follow his rules!
1. Chapter 1

"In my heart I knew I was going to find someone that will understand me, my true self." "But yet I haven't found that special person yet…"

**Amuto: My Lover, My Nightmare**

At Seiyo High School everyone is enjoying themselves. A girl walks to the front gate of the high school, "Seiyo High School what will you give me today?" she walked pass the front gate. Everyone suddenly stop talking and stare at the girl with pink hair. Hinamori, Amu, 16 going on 17, 3rd year student at Seiyo High School.

Amu walked with presence everyone called… Cool-n-Spicy. "Everyone's watching me again" Amu thought, "I'm just walking to my 1st period class." While Amu was walking through the halls she saw a group of gals laughing and talking "I wish I had a friendship or at least a friend" Amu kept walking and accidently bump into someone. "I'm sorry, are you ok?" reaching out his hand, she just slaps away his hand "I don't need your sympathy I'm fine getting up myself" brushing her skirt and picking up her book bag "by the way watch where you're going" walking pass him. He looked so confuse, while everyone just stared. Amu thoughts screamed in her head "I DID IT AGAIN AND TO TADASE-KUN! MY PRINCE, FORGIVE ME!" she blushed crazy red, she looked outside one of the school windows "I wish my life would change." Suddenly cherry blossoms scattered and flew around the high school. Another girl walks to the front gates of the high school "Seiyo High School" she smiles "sounds like an interesting name"

During 1st period class Amu looks at her cell phone, she receives a new message.

To: Amu-chan

From: Mother

"I'm cooking Indian curry with rice ^^"

"You're favorite. Bring some friends over."

Love You : - *

"Yeah! Indian curry," Amu smiles happy after reading the text message. Her teacher throws a piece of chalk at her "Ms. Hinamori-san! While you were busy daydreaming, I was announcing to the class about our new student" She walked in with two fluffy pom-pom like bracelet, glittery and glossy lips, and her hair with pink extensions tied up to a side ponytail.

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked, "Yes!" she smiled so cheerfully every guy was blushing seeing her smile. "My name is Ran Okamoto. Nice to meet you" she gave a quick wink. After her introduction she was assigned a seat next to Amu. "She looks so cute. Is she really a 3rd year student, she looks so young and small" looking at her. Ran gave her a cute smile "nice to meet you. My name is Ran but you can call me Ran-chan" reaching her hand out "Be cool act cool" Amu thought. "My name is Hinamori, Amu, nice to meet you too" shaking her hand. Ran sat down and smiles again "I'll call you Amu-chan." Amu blushed a little "no one ever calls me Amu-chan, maybe we'll become friends" Amu thought.

Throughout the day, Amu was in charge of showing Ran every classroom and outside the school. "And of course this is the playing field there's the soccer field, tennis court, basketball court, and volleyball court." Amu walking her through the playing field. "Do you have any questions?" Amu turned around "where's Ran?"

"Let's go team! YEAH!" waving her pom pom bracelets and clapping. Ran was cheering for the soccer team to do their best on their try-outs.

Amu ran to her "you sure have a lot of energy to be cheering" catching her breath, exhausted from running.

"Of course I do! I love cheering! YEAH!" Ran cheering more. "Can we stay here a little longer?" begging with her eyes

"She's too cute to reject and with those begging eyes" Amu thought.

Amu looked up and saw pass Ran that Tadase was just across the soccer field, "Prince" Amu thought. Amu agrees to stay longer just to see her prince and secretly take pictures of him with her cell phone. Ran cheering caught the attention of every guy on the soccer field, "Ran sure knows how to get someone's attention" Amu smiled and laugh.

"Did you just see that?" someone said "Hinamori, Amu smiling, that's unlike her"

Amu quickly took the smile off her face "again over reacting to one simple smile."

"HEY! WATCH OUT!" Amu looked up quickly and saw a soccer ball heading towards Ran, "RAN! LOOK OUT!" she quickly shielded her. The soccer ball hit Amu's head really hard; Amu slowly fell to the ground. "Amu-chan…" Ran said. Amu blacked out.

2 Hours Later…

"Amu-chan, Hello" she heard an echo "Who is calling me?" Amu slowly opening her eyes. Amu finds herself in the nurse's office in one of the beds "what happen? Why do I have a massive headache?" feeling a huge ache behind her head. "Someone accidently kicked the soccer ball out of the field and hit you" Ran handing her another ice pack. "Thanks for saving my life" Ran smiled happy "she's just too cute" Amu thought. "I'll take you home, as a thank you for saving my life" Ran said "alright, let me just go to my locker and get my books" Amu getting up from the bed. While she was getting her books, Amu thought, "maybe this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Ran, I'm back, let's go…" Amu dropped her books and looked totally shocked. Amu saw Ran and Tadase kissing. Ran looked up and saw her "Amu-chan, this is my boyfriend, Tadase, Hotori. We've known each other since middle school," holding hands with him. "This can't be real" Amu was still in shock. She just ran out of the nurse's office "Amu-chan!" Ran called her name.

She ran out of the school holding back the tears "No! This can't be true. It can't be true. The guy I've liked since middle school already has a girlfriend" Amu thought looking up at the sky letting go of the tears "I'm so embarrassed! I'm such an idiot! I wish I just died!"

A car honked numerous times. A car was about to hit Amu "AHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Amuto: My Lover, My Nightmare 2**

Amu stared blankly with tears filled inside her eyes as the car speeds towards her. Suddenly the car stopped inches away from hitting her. Amu trembled in fear, "Ran and Tadase are a couple." That's all she could think about. Someone got out of the car and pulled her up by the arm, "Are you an idiot?! You almost hit my car!" grabbing her by the shoulders. Amu snapped back into reality and kicked him towards his car. She grins and walked off passing the crowd of people with no scratches or bruises. "I can't believe I just did that to a total stranger and with a crowd staring at me" Amu thought burst in.

"What a weird girl" he steps forward and steps on a Seiyo High School Student Handbook. "Yo, Ikuto! I wouldn't look back if I were you because what I'm seeing in front of me isn't pretty." His friend said inside the car. He quickly looked back and saw there's a dent in front of him. They drove off without saying a word about the dent. "I found your culprit for the dent: Hinamori, Amu 3rd year at Seiyo High School" looking at the back of the handbook "she looks cute, wouldn't you agree Ikuto?" At a stop light, he grabbed the handbook "I don't care if she's cute, Yoru. She's going to pay."

+The Next Day+

Amu lied to Ran that she felt embarrassed walking in on Tadase and Ran kissing. While they walking to their next class, Ran spotted Tadase and jumped into his arms "I missed you, Tadase." Amu smiled and waved to Tadase. "I have Kyudo practice after class, why don't you and Hinamori-san come and see me" Ran pinky promised with Tadase and walked off with Amu to their last class, which is Home Economic. "Welcome class, your regular teacher is out for a couple of weeks so I'm your new student teacher Suki Yoshida but you can call me Suu" her smile gave out a warm air in the classroom. Suu has blonde hair, hazel green eyes, and dresses like a sweet lolita.

The class had to embroider their initials on a handkerchief. Amu and Ran both struggle doing embroidery, "Sensei! We need help over here!" Ran yell while waving her hand. "I'm coming desu~" She taught them a trick to make embroidery easier for them. After class, Amu and Ran were walking to Kyudo practice to see Tadase. "We should go to Starbucks afterwards and get… a…" they stopped in front of guy with a different high school uniform. "He's the guy from yesterday who cared more about his car" Amu thoughts panic but they walked pass him but he grabbed Amu wrist, "Hinamori, Amu" looking at the handbook "we meet again." Amu was about to snatch her handbook back but he lifted her up and carries her on his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind if I take my girlfriend back to my place?" he asked Ran. "I'm not his girlfriend! Ran! Help me!" Amu screamed but just realized she making a bigger scene. "She's shy to admit we're dating, that's why I love her" he walked pass Ran. "Ran! HELP!" Ran just wave and goodbye, "Have a good time with your boyfriend, Amu-chan!" Tons of girls were screaming and cheering for her while she was taken by her nightmare. He threw her in the passenger seat and he got on the driver seat, he drove off in high speed. "You do realize this is kidnapping" Amu said "Do you realize it's illegal not to pay for damages someone made" he said. Stopping at a red light, "I'm Tsukiyomi, Ikuto. You know the guy who you kicked yesterday and damaged the front of my car" Amu acts all cool-n-spicy "I was defending myself because you were invading my personal space." Ikuto grin and gets closer to Amu "what you're doing?" avoiding eye contact with him, he gently touches her chin and turns her head to face him. "I'm invading your personal space" he grin, "aren't you going to defend yourself" he was inches away from her lips. The car behind them honks at them; Ikuto poke her forehead "You. Are. Fun. To. Tease" He drove her to a Starbucks. They sat and discuss about the damage on his car, "I don't have a job and have very little money on me" Amu explained. Ikuto leaned back on his chair and thought, "Let's make a deal, I'll drop the payments and reporting you to the police if you become my maid." Amu bangs her hands on the table "I'm not going to be your maid," Ikuto lean forward and nods "I'm going to make a quick call to the police" pulling out his cell phone. "Fine. I'll become your… maid" Amu sitting back down blushing a bit. He put away his cell phone "Perfect. I have a few rules to explain to you:"

Rule #1: You come to me whenever I call you

Rule #2: You have to clean, cook, and shop whenever I tell you to

Rule #3: I don't want to hear one excuse out of you

"How long do I have to be your maid?" Amu asked. "I have calculate how much the damage was on my car and how long you're going to work for me" he looked at a calendar in his cell phone. "You will work for me until June. 25" Ikuto said. "JUNE.25! That's means I'm working for him until I finish my entire 3rd year of high school" Amu thoughts burst out shocked. Amu agreed to be his maid until June.25. "Let's go" Ikuto said walking to the exit "where are we going?" catching up with him. He just gets in his car and drives off, "HEY!" running "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!" Ikuto stops the car and Amu quickly gets into the passenger seat. He grins, "It's going to be fun teasing her."

He drives her to Shibuya and finds a parking spot, "Whoa. I've never been to Shibuya before" walks around then someone grabs her hand "Idiot, don't go wondering or else you'll get lost." "First he tells me I'm his maid now he's treating me like I'm his pet dog" Amu thought. He walks her through the busy crowds "where are we going?" trying to catch up and not trip. He doesn't say anything he just leads her to a store.

They walk into a store called "Uniqlo" which is know for its casual yet trendy clothes for men and women

Amu looked through all the racks and picked out this polka dotted dress, "its super cute and edgy" imagining herself in it. "Amu" Ikuto through racks of clothes on top of her "you're not here to shop, you're here to carry the clothes I'm going to buy" looking through more racks of clothes. Amu carefully walks carrying his racks of clothes. "Would you like me to set you up with a room" the worker asked, "Yes" Ikuto said. The worker found an available dressing room and left. Ikuto grab Amu wrist and snuck her inside the dressing room. "Why am I inside with you?" Amu blushing "I need your assistance on which clothes I should buy." Ikuto starts unbuttoning this shirt, Amu quickly covers her eyes "What? You've never seen a guy undress before?" slowly taking off his shirt. "It's the first I've ever seen a guy undress and in front of me" her thoughts pop out. Ikuto puts on this midnight black button shirt.

"Amu, I need your assistance" Ikuto said

Amu slowly uncovers her eyes, "with what?"

"I need you to button my shirt for me"

"I'm not buttoning your shirt!" covering her eyes again.

"Was that an excuse? Want me to extend your job as my maid an extra month"

"Fine," with trembling fingers she carefully buttons Ikuto shirt

When she reaches the top button, she's face to face with Ikuto. Amu doesn't say a word neither does Ikuto.

"His eyes, they're a deep shade of purple"

"Her eyes, they're as bright as the sun"

Amu breaks the connection between them, "The shirt looks good on you" slowly buttoning the last button. Suddenly he grabs her hands and pushes her against the wall, before Amu could respond he kisses her. She couldn't break free; Ikuto's kisses were too strong to break free from.

Ikuto couldn't stop kissing Amu with passion, "her lips are so soft, I could kiss these soft lips forever." His tongue snakes out but Amu quickly push Ikuto and slap him across the face. Amu tries to catch her breath while Ikuto stands there. "I'm done" a tear escapes from Amu eye "I'm done with this nonsense! I'm not just some girl you toy with until you find a new one, go ahead and report me to the police!" leaving the dressing room.

Ikuto just stood there watching her leave. "I can't believe I did that to her" covering where she slap him. It started to rain and all the busy crowds disappear to nearby café and stores.

Amu stopped running and slowly walk in the rain letting the tears stream down her face, "that was my first kiss" forcefully wiping her lips clean after touching Ikuto's lips. Amu just sat on a bench and let the raindrops soak her, "Ikuto, you idiot" she curled up into a ball and cried more. She didn't know how to get back home but a hand reached out to her.


	3. Chapter 3

A hand reach out to her, Amu looks up and see Tadase. "Tadase-kun," extremely embarrass, Amu quickly wipes away her tears. He took off his blazer and put it on top of Amu's head. Tadase gently grabs her hand and pulls her into his arm to embrace her. Amu just cries and didn't care anymore. Amu instinctively wraps her arms around Tadase and hold on to him for dear life, "This can't be real, Tadase-kun embracing me with his warm arms."

**Amuto: My Lover, My Nightmare 3**

Ikuto leaves the store and immediately makes a phone call.

"Ikuto?" Yoru response

"I'm not coming to work today, so tell the boss I'm not feeling so well," covering where Amu slapped her.

"What did you do to her?" Yoru asked

"Don't even start with me with that girl. She messed with me and slapped me across the face" Ikuto grins and lets out a small laugh.

"Sure. You messed with her in which resulted in her slapping you across the face. Just let her go, she's just going to lead you into a lot of trouble and get you confuse" Yoru explains

"I'm bored so I need someone to amuse and take care of me" Ikuto says

"Don't say I didn-"

Ikuto hangs up on Yoru, gets in the car and drives off. "This girl always leaves something behind" holding her cell phone "This gives me another excuse to visit her again."

Tadase takes her to a karaoke bar where his friend and girlfriend are lounging around. "Amu-chan" Ran jumps out of her seat "what happened to you?" Neither Tadase nor Amu responds, Ran just gave Amu a hug and told her it'll be ok. "I need to make a phone call to my mother to let her know where I am;" reaching into her blazer pocket. Amu panics when she can't find her cell phone, she looked in her other pocket as well as her skirt pockets. She recalls when Ikuto pushed her against the wall; her cell phone must've bounced off. "My cell phone has a photo of Tadase when we started our first year of high school," Amu thoughts pops out and panic.

"This girl serious has no friends" going through her contact list "What else does she have on this phone?" Ikuto goes through her pictures and finds one particular photo, a guy with blonde hair, conversing with his friends. Ikuto closes her cell phone "I have a new deal for her, a deal she wouldn't deny."

Ikuto hears the doorbell, and opens the door; "Ikuto" a mysterious girl wraps her arms around Ikuto's neck "Where were you? I was waiting just for you." He lifts her chin and makes eye contact with her, "were you really waiting just for me?" She hovers her lips above his lips. Ikuto immediately breaks eye contact with her, "When are you getting it through your little head, I don't believe in one girl easily changing my life and how I live." She pushes herself away from him and just walks off without saying another work. He closes the door and leans back against the door, "at least she didn't slap me across the face." He walks and opens his balcony door while unbuttoning his shirt and let's his shirt drifts away from his body. Ikuto takes a cigarette and lighter to take a breather. "What came over me after looking into her eyes" letting out a huge sigh "Her eyes…" he crushed the cigarette bud and walk back inside.

"Tadase-kun, I'm sorry you have to carry me back to my house" Amu holding securely onto Tadase. After Amu panic moment at the karaoke bar, she rushed out to go find her cell phone but tripped down a flight of stairs, which resulted in a sprained ankle. "Don't apologize" lifting her up to make he doesn't drop her "I didn't want one of my friends carry you and try to hit on you as well." Amu blushes a bit, "Tadase-kun," she rests her head on his shoulder. When they reach her house, she carefully hops to the front door "Thanks again Tadase" Amu smiles and waves goodbye. "Hinamori- Amu" Tadase walks towards her, slowly moving her bang aside and gently place a kiss on her forehead "If your boyfriend ever mistreats you again let me know, I'll protect you." Tadase tries to embrace Amu but she pushes away before it got out of hand. "I'm sorry" quickly unlocking her front door "let's talk about this tomorrow because I'm getting sleepy and confused" She immediately closes the door before Tadase could respond.

Amu couldn't sleep for one hour not even a minute, she just stare at her ceiling, going over what happen between her and Tadase and Ikuto. She covers her eyes, "Why is Tadase with Ran? I wish Tadase was my boyfriend, I know he would never take advantage me unlike Ikuto." A tear escapes from her eye. "Ikuto, you idiot," she cries herself to sleep.


End file.
